russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva-TV introduces another new shows this month on IBC in October
September 24, 2012 IBC-13 relaunches 10 star new programs offering different kinds of entertainment for its viewers: two new sports programs, new soap opera teleserye, 2 new reality show, comedy gag show, two new Mexican telenovela and two new hit Korean dramas that complete with new homegrown programming. The word is in IBC-13’s programming mix, 20 percent will be devoted to children's programming, 30 percent to news and public affairs, 60 percent to entertainment and 20 percent to sports as part of the network’s aggressive programming in the market to the battle for network ratings leadership. THE NBA: The popular basketball league is home to the San Antonio Spurs, Dallas Mavericks, Chicago Bulls, Houston Rockets, Denver Nuggets, Miami Heat, Buston Celtics, Phoenix Suns, Indiana Pacers, New York Kicks, and Oklahoma City Thunder, is now every Saturday and Sunday at 10 a.m. on IBC-13. The NBA will once again be seen in the local network; it's the first time in the history of television that the NBA and PBA are in the same station. Now, literally enjoy both sides of the world of basketball. THE PBA: Viva Sports has the PBA 2013 Season will once again kicks off in spectacular fashion today at Smart Araneta Coliseum on September 30, 2012 as usual, Filipino basketball fans can expect yet another thrilling season as the league’s 10 teams battle for supremacy, with the opening ceremonies airing live at 4 p.m., hopes to attract more fans with this season’s exciting line up of teams and player by attending live games or watching them at home. The league returns from a season marked by box-office receipts and high viewership ratings; topped with live guest performances during the halftime on Sunday, more sponsors now line up for advertising spots. For the schedule of the PBA's television franchise to proposed that games be held four times a week, to be held every Wednesday and Friday (4:30 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. and 7:15 p.m. to 9 p.m.), Saturdays (4 p.m.) and the 4 hour double-headers of two games on Sundays (3 p.m.) to bring the best of Philippine basketball to Filipino people. TIME FOR ''TODAS: Remember of these IBC's past comedies ''Iskul Bukol, T.O.D.A.S., Chicks to Chick''s, ''Sitak ni Jack, Goin' Bananas, Hapi House, Sic O'Clock News, TVJ: Television's Jesters, etc. Now, IBC-13 brings back to favorite primetime comedy via a gag show Happy TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show), a revival of the 80's gag show T.O.D.A.S. This will be premiered on September 29, every Saturday at 10 p.m. It is topbilled by the original T.O.D.A.S. mainstay Joey de Leon, with Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi, it will have musical numbers and the barrage of gags, spoofs, sketches and will feature sexy ladies and models, and an artist-of-the-week along with topped in the guest performances from your favorite Kapinoy superstars. JOIN ''5 GIRLS AND DADDY: As IBC-13 will introduce the very first teleserye on primetime for the whole family called ''5 Girls and Daddy, which premieres on October 8 airs from Monday to Friday at 9:30 p.m., after Esperanza. Starring the singer and actor Jeffrey Hidalgo as the foster dad of Alfedo Legaspi with the child star Xyriel Manabat as Momay, Abby Bautista as Blanca, Tricia Santos as Grace, Sue Ramirez as Michelle and Cheska Garcia-Kramer as Cheska Legaspi along with Jaime Fabregas, Ces Quesada, Cherry Pie Picache, Paul Jake Castillo, Lito Legaspi, Albie Casino, Alexandra Macanan, Joshua Dionisio, Julian Estrada, Harvey Bautista, Francis Magundayao and Nathan Lopez, is written by Jose Javier Reyes and directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. EVERY NIGHT ''I NEED ROMANCE: From the most watched primetime Korean drama in the country like ''Dream High, Can You Hear My Heart, City Hunter, King 2 Hearts, The Return of Iljimae and Prosecutor Princess. Now, IBC presents another primetime Korean drama series for the first time in fans of the genre. I Need Romance, a romantic-comedy involves with funny, romantic, and just a little racy. Follows the Sex and the City-like adventures of three thirtysomething best friends looking for love in modern-day Seoul, this primetime Koreanovela is expected to entertain Pinoy viewers weeknights at 10:30 p.m. Starring Jo Yeo-jeong, Kim Jeong-hoon, Choi Yeo-jin Choi Song-hyun and Choi Jin-hyuk. Anja Aguilar sungs her carrier single I Need Romance, which is the official soundtrack of the hit primetime Korenovela at the same title. NEW MEXICAN ''MAR DE AMOR: From Monday to Friday at 2:30 p.m., ''Mar de Amor, a romantic-drama for Estrella (Zuria Vega), life is like the sea, full of danger and evil. But the sea also fights and moves forward. In her fondness for study, Estrella learned to read, and through books knew love. She begins to fall for the famous writer, Victor Manuel Galindez (Mario Cimarro). With its stars like Zuria Vega as For Estrella and Mario Cimarro as Victor Manuel Galindez. MARIA ISABEL: From the Mexico soap opera of telenovelas Carita de Angel, Por Un Beso, Siempre Te Amare, Natalia and Maria del Cielo. Now, IBC-13 will bring back a new popular hit Mexico telenovelas for the first time in fans if the genre. Now called Maria Isabel, a romantic-drama for return actor Fernando Carrillo. María Isabel (Adela Noriega) is a beautiful, kind-hearted young woman of indigenous descent, faced with the responsibility of raising Rosa Isela, the orphaned daughter of her only true friend who has died. She finds employment at the home of Ricardo Mendiola (Fernando Carrillo), a wealthy widower, this telenovela is expected to entertain the Filipino viewers starting weeknights at 10 p.m. WANTS TO ''BORN TO BE A STAR: From the popular reality search of Viva is ''Star for a Night with Asia's songbird Regine Velasquez and the winner of popstar princess Sarah Geronimo in a singing competition. Now, IBC-13 conquers a new reality singing search program from Endemol called Born to be a Star with certified young singing champion Anja Aguilar as host. It's like any other talent show like Little Big Star with other singing competitons, this one adds some special featires. After the contestants are chosen, Viva will transform them into real stars, complete with makeover, costumes and even back-up singers and dancers. The reality show premieres on September 30 from Sunday at 8:30 p.m., after Who Wants to be a Millionaire?. When they perform their numbers, they will indeed be stars for a night. There will be a grand finals at the end of the year where the top prize will be-P 1 million, of course is another import from United States that is expected to click with local with local viewers because it is a launching pad for new performing talents. The prize is a music recording contract with Viva Records and Vicor Music. These new shows are just the start of a new and revitalized programming offered by IBC-13. 'Themes' *Brighten Up - Freeplay Music *Clear - Freeplay Music